A Valentine's Surprise
by teenybirdy
Summary: Person A has a post on Facebook: "If you ever masturbated to my photo you owe me a f@#king valentines day gift." Person B takes it literally.


**Summary:**  
Person A has a post on Facebook: "If you ever masturbated to my photo you owe me a fucking valentines day gift."  
Person B takes it literally.

**Disclaimer:  
**The usual applies. Don't own them, no money is made from them

**A/N:**  
So, I think this was a Fabber0oz prompt, however, my prompt list is that huge I may be mistaken. I hoped to have this done by Valentine's Day, but since I only started it on the day, here it is, a day late. I'm hoping all you Dandies had a fantastic day on the 14th, regardless of if you are single or taken, and that at least one person showed their appreciation of you and the gift you provide to the world by being you.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

The months since Paris had been hectic but worthwhile and Andy was glad she hadn't done the unthinkable and thrown that damn cell phone into the Fontaines de la Concorde as she'd been tempted to do. She had used her short time away from Miranda to get a grip on her swirling emotions and think about what she really wanted. There had been just one answer.

Miranda's happiness.

She never wanted to see the despair that had been highlighted in Miranda's beautiful blue eyes the evening before or the disappointment in them when she caught Miranda watching her cross the busy road, walking away from her.

She'd returned to the event at the Petit Palais and seen Miranda's shoulders relax imperceptibly as she stepped behind her. Miranda looked over her shoulder briefly, her eyebrow raised and Andy shrugged by way of apology. Miranda nodded once and turned back to those waiting to speak with her.

It was Nigel who sensed how close she had come to leaving Runway and he didn't have to tell her that she would have been throwing her whole career away. He'd pulled her to one side while Miranda was involved in a conversation with Donatella and he'd hugged her while praising every deity that she'd returned to her senses. "Could you imagine how impossible she would be if you left her today, Six?" He queried. He looked at her closely and sighed. "Goddamn! It's not the usual hero worship, is it?

She shook her head. No, it was not hero worship. She had somehow, irrevocably, fallen in love with the Devil herself. She was screwed.

She sensed Miranda wanted answers about her attempt to escape but she couldn't very well tell the editor that she wanted to strip her out of the Versace gown she wore, throw her down on the nearest bed and ravish her until she screamed her name. So instead, when Miranda enquired quietly about her disappearance as they travelled back to the hotel, Andy thanked the editor for the compliment, advised her she found the comparison between them overwhelming and made no mention of almost leaving.

She spent a lot of her day by Miranda's side, taking notes in meetings with the board, or designers as they watched previews for the upcoming season, she was even granted permission to travel in the elevator with the older woman while everyone else remained waiting. The first time this had happened, Jocelyn had also made to step into the elevator after Miranda had nodded her permission at Andy, only to be met with a ferocious glare and pursed lips. Jocelyn back-tracked quickly, stepping on Nigel's toes in her haste to retreat. As the elevator doors closed they'd both heard Nigel yelp and watched him hop slightly and Miranda chuckled.

Now, Valentine's Day was almost upon them and Miranda was at her most vicious with everyone, except her. She treated Andy with gentleness and kept her close, as if slightly fearful she would disappear again.

Andy looked up as Miranda stepped from her office, calling to the new Emily for her bag and coat. Her eyes roamed over the editor's outfit before moving up to meet her gaze, she could feel the blush travelling up her cheeks at being caught in her blatant perusal. Andy was stunned by the sadness in Miranda's eyes. "Um, is there anything I can do, Miranda?"

"Go home," Miranda stated softly. "Meet friend, have dinner or something. You should enjoy your youth, Andréa."

"The book?" Andy gasped.

"Will be delivered electronically." Miranda turned away. "Goodnight."

Andy watched as Miranda walked sedately towards the elevator and pushed the button, she heard the new Emily confirm with Roy that he was waiting. As Miranda stepped into the elevator, her head turned and she gazed at Andy, her eyes sparkling with an emotion Andy couldn't place. She continued to move, stepping out of Andy's view and the doors closed.

The clatter of feet had Andy turning in her chair towards the closet and she saw Nigel hurrying towards her, wearing a large smile. "Six, it's time to get our drink on." He enthused. She made to shake her head but the vibration of her cell caught her attention. She looked down to see a message from Miranda.

_**"I meant what I said, Andréa. I shall be vastly disappointed if you are still in the office."**_

Andy looked into Nigel's beaming face. "I don't suppose supper is included in tonight's plans?" She asked hopefully.

"Trust you to think of your stomach." Nigel grinned good-naturedly. "Supper will be included, as long as there's no corn chowder in sight."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Hours passed with Nigel and Andy joined by many of the Runway crew as they drank and danced. Serena and Emily finally arrived and after having a drink with them started to dance. It was part way through their dance that Serena made her move, pulling Emily closer and bending to catch the smaller woman's lips with her own. Their kiss turned passionate and when they finally broke away, a good ten minutes later, Emily gripped Serena's hand and began pulling her towards the exit. Serena offered a small wave to them as she was willingly pulled from the bar leaving Andy and Nigel laughing loudly.

Andy knew she'd had too much to drink, especially since she had to be in the office the following day, but she was enjoying the night thoroughly. Gazing at her cell through one eye, she saw it was almost 9 pm. She had multiple Facebook notifications and pulled up her app. The first entry on her newsfeed had her frowning and Nigel looked over her shoulder.

_**Nate Cooper is now in a relationship with Kirsty Schneider.**_

Andy saw there were two comments.

_**Kirsty Schneider**__**: I'm so, so happy babe. Thank you for making this last 4 months so memorable. **__**XOX**_

_**Nate Cooper: I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy. You've made me the happiest person in the world :D**_

Andy covered her eyes. She'd heard rumours from her family that Nate had moved on, but had paid scant attention. They had remained friends after she had refused to get back with him after Paris, or so she thought, and yet he hadn't even had the decency to tell her about his new relationship.

Nigel swore angrily and gestured for the bartender to give another round of drinks. Andy shook her head and ordered water, watching as Nigel knocked two shots back quickly and grimaced. "You are worth so much more than him, Six," Nigel stated. "Especially now you've stopped wearing poly blend."

Andy grinned at his attempt at kindness. "Thanks, Nige. We should head off soon, we still have work tomorrow."

Nigel groaned and slapped his forehead dramatically. "Let's hope Miranda's mood has improved." He smirked. "She seriously needs to get laid."

Andy choked on the water she was sipping and sputtered everywhere as she fought her laughter. "She's not the only one, Nige." She grinned "Now, I dare you to tell her." She challenged.

Nigel shook his head furiously. "Not a chance. I don't have a death wish."

Andy giggled. "I'm just going to pee. You wanna share a cab?"

"Go do what you need to, Six." Nigel grinned as Andy weaved unsteadily through the bar. Grabbing his drink he grinned at the sight of her open Facebook. Unable to resist he picked the cell up and started typing.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda was working on the book but found herself becoming distracted by Facebook.

Andréa's idea for her to have more of a social media presence was working, and magazine sales were up much to Irv's chagrin.

There had been a few trending posts over the months since Paris, things she'd shared regarding her thoughts of the recent political climate and certain celeb fashion choices and she was gathering quite a few followers across Twitter, Facebook and Instagram.

Her twins were thrilled as many of their friends and their parents started to follow her. She had friended Andréa, Nigel and Serena, the only truly honest members of the Runway crew. Her Facebook friend requests to her staff had caused a few raised eyebrows, and some of her minions were heard whispering that they did not want to have to change their social media behaviour because of her.

She had to admit she enjoyed watching what Andréa and Nigel shared with the world. They often tagged each other in photos and posts and she laughed quite a lot at their happy banter. Designers and other assistants also shared teasing posts with Andréa. A favourite had been one shared by Domenico Dolce as he shared a photo of her with himself and Stefano.

**#CANYOUPLEASESPELLGABBANA?**

Refreshing her newsfeed, Miranda saw a new post from Andréa and gasped.

_**Andy Sachs:  
**__**Just now**_

_**If you've ever masturbated to my pictures, you owe me a fucking Valentine's Day present.**_ _**Tomorrow peeps :) **_

Miranda was stunned by the words. It felt, impossibly enough, like it was aimed directly at her. And yet surely Andréa didn't realise the depth of her desire for her. The aching need that followed her to her bed most nights causing her to fantasize about the brunette as she touched herself intimately.

Miranda minimised the page and attempted to work. Unable to focus on the book, she saved her work and scooted back in her chair and stood. On unsteady feet, she moved to the kitchen to pour herself a large glass of wine.

Sipping the wine, she heard the twins move towards her study and sighed. It was no doubt time for them to be tucked into bed. Giving herself a moment to calm her rapidly beating heart she finished the glass of wine and moved towards the study to be met at the door by her beautiful daughters.

"We are going to bed, Mommy," Cassidy smiled happily.

"I'll tuck you both in, my darlings." Miranda smiled softly. Placing her hand on her daughter's shoulders, she urged them towards the stairs, walking slowly behind them.

They reached Cassidy's room first and Miranda followed her as she scooted under her covers and settled. Bending, she kissed her youngest child on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Cassidy. I'll love you always."

Straightening, she stepped briskly to the adjoining room and saw Caroline already settled and waiting for her. She repeated the same process with her eldest by 46 minutes. "Sweet dreams, Caroline. I'll love you forever."

She sighed and decided she would work on her Macbook in bed, at least that way she could relax as she worked, and if she fell asleep, as she sometimes did, she would be comfortable.

Moving back down a flight of stairs to her study, Miranda logged out of Facebook without checking for any updates on her newsfeed. Grabbing her laptop bag, she made her way up to the third floor to the master bedroom.

Miranda was often glad to have the floor to herself, but sometimes, like tonight, it was lonely. Laying the laptop bag down on her bed, she stepped into her closet and changed into a comfortable nightshirt and panties before placing the clothes she had worn that day in the hamper. She moved into the ensuite and removed her makeup, frowning as her less than perfect face made its regular nightly appearance.

"Stephen was right, I am old and frumpy. If Andréa saw this face again, I would soon lose appeal for her." Miranda knew the younger woman was affected by her, it was often obvious in her expressive eyes, but she told herself, in an attempt to stop herself from acting on her feelings, that as soon as Andréa saw the real her again she would run, but she would not return a second time. It didn't bear thinking about.

Sighing, Miranda turned down the covers and pulled the laptop from its bag, settling it on her knee. Opening up the program that let her access the book, she refused to let herself look at any of her Social Media. Work would not wait and she would not let herself become distracted again.

As she started to edit, she got into a rhythm as she made corrections and her thoughts wandered.

What if...

The idea disappeared as she was faced with the final page. Abject horror unfurled within her. Who the hell had decided a fake tan, that made a model look like an Oompa Loompa, would work? The brunette model should be pale, more like...

...Andréa...

The idea that had disappeared upon looking at the terrible photographs filtered through her mind and she knew it would need some consideration. She scribbled a quick note across the page that she did not require models that looked like extras from Willy Wonka and saved the page.

Pushing the Macbook onto her bedside table she let the fleeting idea she had considered come to the surface of her mind.

What if Andréa's words were written in the hope that she would actually receive a gift? The knowledge she had that effect on someone could be the confidence boost she needed. She had been different since Paris, more self-contained and restrained. She still graced everyone with her genuine smiles, but they did not come as easy as they once had.

Miranda knew the fry cook had left Andréa the week they were in Paris. Before Paris, she'd overheard some of their arguments about Andréa's long hours and her determination to succeed. It seemed the changes she had gone through were not appreciated by those closest to her.

Miranda appreciated them though, very much so. Andréa was simply stunning. She was kind, generous, polite and quite funny at times. Miranda often found herself fighting unrestrained laughter, especially when the young woman's dry wit and caustic comments, whispered quietly in her ear, were of a similar vein to her own unspoken thoughts.

Miranda was amazed by the sense of peace Andréa created within her and yet, more recently, there had been a sense of despair, with the realisation she would eventually leave Runway and she would no longer have the beautiful woman by her side.

That day, Andréa's breasts, encased in a sheer Versace button-down shirt, had her struggling to tear her eyes away. It had her captivated. She'd also found herself wishing she could walk two steps behind the brunette so she could watch the enticing sway of her hips and ass as she walked. Her departures from her office in the slim form-fitting pencil skirt she wore left her aching.

Groaning, she felt wetness pooling between her thighs as the image of Andréa flickered in her mind. She could no more stop wanting her than she could stop breathing. There was something about the brunette that called to her. She held the knowledge close that if given the chance Andréa could spin her world on its head.

Unable to stop herself, Miranda's hand stroked up her thigh coming to rest against the mound covered by the simple, comfortable cotton briefs she preferred to wear for bed. She could feel the damp heat against the material and knew she'd get no rest until she found release.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda woke early the next morning and moved gingerly towards her bathroom. Her release the night before had not come easy and she'd found herself being a little rougher than usual as she struggled to climax.

As she went through her usual morning ritual, her shower, makeup then hair were completed efficiently. She thought about the decision she had made just before sleep had finally claimed her. It was time for Andréa to spread her wings, perhaps in editorial, or if she was against such a move, at the publication of her choice.

Andréa had seen her year out, proving beyond any doubt to be the best assistant Miranda ever had. She would be given a glowing recommendation which would open doors in the publishing world that would usually be closed tight against one so young and inexperienced.

Having formulated a plan as she was readying herself for another day, no doubt filled with everyone's incompetence, Miranda sauntered down the stairs, following the strong scent of coffee.

Stepping into the kitchen, Miranda smiled warmly at the sight of her daughters in their school uniforms. They were eating a healthy breakfast of fruit and yoghurt to kick start their day, something their housekeeper, Cara insisted on, regardless of the twin pouts she was often met with. Sitting at the kitchen island opposite the twins, she was soon provided with a searing hot mug of black coffee. It was a guilty pleasure, the thick, black Italian coffee eased her into Runway mode. Inhaling deeply, she hummed at the explosion of flavour on her tongue.

"Mommy, can you ask Andy if she'd be willing to help us with our English report?" Cassidy asked.

"Of course, Bobbsey." Miranda agreed.

She pulled her cell out and started scrolling through Facebook, not really paying attention to the notifications that waited for her.

"Awesome." Caroline smiled. "She is great at explaining things, even better than our teacher."

"Mmm," Miranda hummed, only paying minimal attention. She clicked into her notifications and her curiosity increased.

_**Serena Oliveria, Nigel Kipling and thirty-four others reacted to the post you shared.**_

Miranda wondered what had generated such a response overnight. Clicking the notification, she was stunned to see she had apparently shared Andréa's post from the previous evening. She spotted the comment she had made before posting and her eyebrow rose.

_**Miranda Priestly:  
**__**9 hrs**_

_**You know where to send my Valentine's gifts. That's all!**_

* * *

_**Andy Sachs:  
**__**9 hrs**_

_**If you've ever masturbated to my pictures, you owe me a fucking Valentine's Day present. Tomorrow peeps :) **_

Miranda racked her brain, knowing she had not posted such a thing. She could feel a blush rushing up to her cheeks and caught the guilty glances passing between her daughters. Taking a deep breath, Miranda spoke quietly. "Bobbsey's, were you on my Facebook last night?"

"Um, well..." Cassidy stuttered.

"... We thought it was funny and..." Caroline babbled.

"...We realised you won't get a gift if you're not dating..." Cassidy continued.

"...and Andy isn't dating anyone either." Caroline finished.

Miranda pursed her lips. "No electronics, for two days."

"But mommy..." The twins exploded.

"Do not push me," Miranda stated. "Unless you want me to make it a week."

The twin's jaws snapped closed, unwilling to lose any more privileges. They knew when their mom was bluffing, and this was not one of those times. Miranda held out her hand and the twins slapped their cell phones into her palm.

"So what are you getting Andy?" Cara asked quietly as she poured her another mug of coffee.

Miranda's head shot up and she gazed at her housekeeper and saw her sly smile. Shaking her head she fought her amusement. "I haven't got a bloody clue. Do you have any suggestions?"

Cara sat between the twins. "How about..." Cara gave Miranda a quick rundown of the things she knew Andréa liked from their brief conversations. Miranda was stunned about how simple some of her taste was, but upon reflection, she shouldn't be surprised.

Picking her cell up she hit the speed dial for the new Emily. "Cancel my 8 am with Irv. I will be in the office no later than 9 am. I expect you to have my coffee waiting."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Andy was confused upon walking into Elias Clarke and being met with a few knowing smirks. Walking into the outer offices, she saw a stack of gifts on Miranda's desk and saw Jessica scattering more on the coffee table in front of the white leather sofa.

Looking around she noticed there was a handful of gifts on her desk. She had no idea what the fuck was going on. She glanced at the blonde girl she worked with. "Jess, what's all this?" She gestured to the small gifts and stack of cards.

Jessica laughed. "Your Facebook post created quite a stir."

"Facebook post?" Andy's confusion grew.

"Yeah, then Miranda shared it and kapow. I was getting calls at 4 am to handle the things being left at the security desk." Jessica grinned. "We have a bit of time before Miranda is due in. She cancelled on Irv and stated she'll be in no later than 9 am."

Andy was scrolling through her facebook quickly, growing more agitated. She couldn't remember posting anything, and she hadn't been that intoxicated, having eaten a reasonable dinner and drinking soda and water between the alcoholic drinks Nigel plied upon her. She found the post in question and groaned. "Fucking Nigel." She ran her hand through her hair and glared as Jessica giggled. "What the fuck are we going to do with all that shit?" Andy waved in the direction of Miranda's office.

"Nothing," Jessica stated. "She shared your post, surely she knows she would get a response."

"I didn't post shit." Andy seethed. "And it's doubtful Miranda would have shared such a thing. I mean, seriously!"

"It's there for the world to see, Andy." Jessica chuckled. "Who knew so many people would have the hots for the boss. She's certainly not my cup of tea, although I can see the appeal."

"Shut up, Jess." Andy blushed furiously.

"Oh God, you too?" Jessica queried exasperated. "The others I kinda get, they worship Runway and Miranda by extension. But you..."

Andy held up her hand stalling the blondes words as she fought against her growing anger. "Not another word, Jess. As Miranda's first assistant I can make your life here very difficult. Don't forget that." Andy spun on her heel as Jessica gaped at her, surprised by the strength of the reaction the other woman had had to her words. She'd never seen Andy as embarrassed or angry.

Realisation dawned in the blonde's eyes. "Oh shit, Andy loves Miranda."

"Yes, she does." Nigel caught the whispered realisation as he stepped into the outer office, two small envelopes in his hands. He placed one on Andy's desk before brushing past Jessica and entering Miranda's office and doing the same.

"But...but you're gay?" Jessica stuttered.

"Mm, yes I am." Nigel grinned. "But the chemistry between them is off the charts, and the thought of them together is hot as hell. They would be formidable together."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda stepped into the office at exactly 8:45 am and looking around realised Andréa was nowhere to be seen. She frowned unhappily and she threw her coat towards the new Emily's desk, keeping her handbag clutched firmly to her chest as she glared at the small pile of gifts on her first assistant's desk.

They were obviously a response from the Facebook post. Miranda pursed her lips before glancing at the blonde, who had put her coat away and was stood, waiting for the day's instructions. "Where is Andréa?" Miranda asked, her voice cold as ice.

"Hermès, picking up the scarves you requested," Jessica mumbled.

"Mm, the scarves I asked _you_ to fetch?" Miranda hissed.

Jessica swallowed hard. "I went to go as arranged, but Andy..."

"No, no. I do not wish to hear excuses." Miranda stepped into her office and gasped at the sight of at least a hundred gifts scattered around her office. "What's all this?" She asked.

Jessica closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. She couldn't believe that the two women were so oblivious. "Um, well, I believe it may be the response to the post shared on Facebook last night."

Miranda's lips twitched as she fought her swirling laughter. It was unbelievable really. Shaking her head, she considered her children's puckish behaviour. They had certainly made this day memorable, which after everything that had been going on in her personal life, was quite the feat.

Dismissing the blonde with an airy wave of her hand, Miranda set her handbag beside her desk and looked at the pile of gifts. She chuckled quietly as Nigel tapped the door.

Looking up into the worried eyes of her Creative Director, she gestured for him to enter and close the door. "What is it?"

"Six didn't write that post," Nigel admitted. "I did." He sat down opposite Miranda and covered his face expecting to face her wrath. "Her ex announced his relationship and the fact he was going to become a father. I just wanted to get people to react, to hopefully cheer Six up and make her realise just how gorgeous she is."

Miranda was stunned. "He's a damn fool if he thinks anyone is better than she." She hissed. "Anyone would be lucky..." Miranda bit her lip to stop the unfiltered words that had flown from her mouth.

Nigel understood, seeing the care and affection in Miranda's eyes before she let her usual mask fall firmly into place. "What about you, Miranda. Would you count yourself lucky to have her?"

"I do already. Everyday. But it will not last, she is meant for better things." Miranda tried to turn things professional.

"That's not what I meant, Miranda, and you know it," Nigel spoke softly, knowing one wrong move would have Miranda shooting him down and clamming up.

"It's impossible," Miranda whispered.

"She cares about you," Nigel stated. "You'd be blind not to see it."

Miranda felt a flicker of hope blaze within her chest. "Do you really think so?" She asked hesitantly.

"I know so." Nigel met her eyes and let her see the truth of his words. "I've seen it growing in her since the night of the benefit." Nigel eased off, unwilling to push things further. "So, will you tell me why you were late? I saw Irv looking quite disappointed as he found out his meeting with you had been cancelled. He was carrying quite a large, box."

Miranda let out a genuine laugh. "Oh dear God. You and my Bobbsey's have a lot to answer for." She smiled across at him. "It was the twin's who shared the post on my Facebook." Miranda let herself chuckle as Nigel giggled. "So which one is from you?" At Nigel's obvious shock, she grinned. "I've heard you mutter multiple times over the years that you'd go straight for one night with La Priestly. So, Nigel, tell me, which one is yours?"

Nigel tapped the small cream envelope and bit his lip nervously. Miranda caught his eye. "Well, thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, you haven't seen what's in there." Nigel smiled as Miranda laughed heartily. "So where were you this morning."

"At an auction house. There was a book I wished to acquire." Miranda admitted. She pulled a small rectangular present from her handbag.

"It's wrapped." Nige clapped his hands in glee.

"It's for Andréa," Miranda muttered, blushing furiously at his knowing look. "It's a first edition, of Pride and Prejudice."

Nigel's smile widened. "Dear God, she'll love you forever once she sees that."

"I can only hope," Miranda muttered.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Andy jumped out of the Town Car outside Elias Clarke and looked down into her Marc Jacob purse. What she was about to do could have her banished from the publishing world entirely, but she would be going out with a bang.

She had created a puzzle picture for the editor, using her favourite photo of them together from the Valentino after-show party in Paris. It showed them looking at each other and smiling, one of their finest moments together amidst the stress of Paris Fashion Week. She had a lovely silver frame for it to sit in once complete, which she would also provide, hopefully after Miranda had finished putting the puzzle together.

Moving quickly, with her head down, she moved through the foyer towards the elevator banks, ignoring the stares she was receiving from the Security and Clackers alike as she pushed through rapidly closing doors. As the doors finally closed, she finally looked up to see Irv, his eyes twinkled with amusement. He was holding a large box under his arm. She nodded in its direction. "For Miranda, I assume?"

Irv remained silent, simply looking at her. It made her slightly uncomfortable and she shifted from foot to foot. As the doors opened on Irv's floor, he held the doors open and turned briefly to face her. "For you actually. Happy Valentine's Day." He thrust the box at her clumsily before trotting away as quick as his short legs allowed.

Andy shook her head as the doors closed again and she fought her disgust at the situation, She was sure Miranda would have been more in Irv's peripheral's, especially having been served divorce papers from his wife of 20 years in the last month. But maybe there was more to the rumours he chased his young, nubile assistants around his desk after-all. She was thankful, in that respect, that she worked for Miranda. The thought of having Irv's grubby hands on her actually made her nauseous and she much preferred Miranda's eyes caressing her as she stepped into Runway each morning.

The elevator landed on level seventeen and Andy moved quickly, juggling the box from Irv, the bags of scarved from Hermès and her purse. She only just stopped herself from dropping the lot when Jessica stepped towards her to help. They moved efficiently to put everything away and she spotted Jessica's raised eyebrow at the large box. "You should take that to Miranda." She whispered. "I saw Irv..."

"Why would I give it to Miranda? It's not for her, it was for me." Andy hissed. She hated that Irv had felt the need to give her something based on an ill-timed practical joke, but what irked her the most was the assumption that she wasn't worth such a gift from the CEO. She was as good as anyone else.

She heard Miranda clear her throat and dropped the large box on her desk. Looking up, she noticed the older woman's soft smile as her eyes trailed over her, assessing her outfit. Miranda held a small rectangular parcel in her hands. The silver paper was luxurious and the red ribbon encasing both sides was quite pretty.

Miranda stepped forward and placed the gift gently down on Andy's desk, glancing at her shyly as she stepped back. The giving of the gift had Jessica choking on the coffee she had just sipped as she settled behind her desk. Blue and brown eyes turned on the blonde as she swiped her eyes. Her cheeks flushed as she attempted to catch her breath. Miranda spun on her heel and gestured with the tilt of her head for Andy to follow her. Stepping into her office and sitting behind the desk, Miranda looked up into her eyes. "Close the door, Andréa."

Andy closed the door as requested before stepping forward slowly, swallowing nervously, her purse was still hanging over her arm. She'd been astonished to see Miranda place the package on her desk. Surely it didn't mean...

"Come here, Andréa." Miranda requested softly, following her slow movements. "Move at a glacial pace, you know how that thrills me."

Miranda's eyes weren't cold, for once they blazed with heat so fierce, Andy felt it sear straight to her core. She paused and clenched her thighs together as wetness pooled. She would be forever grateful she was wearing trousers. Biting her lip, she continued to move forward, pulling her purse against her stomach, she dug deep inside. She took a deep breath and discovered the courage to step beside the desk and place the small square box beside Miranda's hand, where it rested elegantly on the glass.

"What's this?" Miranda queried, tapping her finger on the box, clearly surprised by the return gesture.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Miranda." Andy shrugged.

Making to move away, Andy felt Miranda's warm, dry hand on her wrist. She was tugged closer and landed inelegantly across Miranda's lap. Her breath caught at the darkening of Miranda's eyes as they focussed on her lips. Miranda swooped in, placing the lightest of kisses on her lips and blowing her mind. She moaned into the kiss as Miranda's touch became firmer and she felt the editor's tongue swipe her bottom lip. Her lips parted involuntarily and she caressed Miranda's tongue with her own.

A clattering outside the office and the door springing open had them breaking apart. Emily stood in the doorway, her hand on her chest as she breathed heavily, clearly shocked at the sight of the two women. Emily's face turned redder and redder and her jaw worked as she fought against whatever she wished to say.

At Miranda's raised eyebrow and the small smirk, Emily huffed. "Some of us have work to do. We don't have all day."

Andy turned, easing herself back onto her feet, and saw Serena, poking her head around the door with a wide smile plastered on her face. She caught sight of Jocelyn, Lucia, Nigel and Jessica loitering and knew they were busted. She flicked a glance at Miranda and saw her looking thoroughly touselled, but carrying it off as if there was nothing untoward about the events of the morning.

Happier than she'd ever been, Andy walked towards the door. Making to step past Emily, she found her access to the outer office blocked by the redhead's thin arm. "What on Earth do you think you are playing at, Andy?" Emily hissed.

Andy caught the redhead's green eyes. "Oh, you know, just quitting my job." She looked back at Miranda and saw the surprise filtering through her eyes. "Can we organise ten minutes a little later to have a chat, Miranda?" Andy asked hesitantly.

"You know my schedule better than I, darling. Find the time where you can." Miranda waved her hand dismissively. "Emily, please allow my Andréa to pass." Emily snatched her hand away from the door jamb quickly, glaring at the brunette as she brushed past her, clearly pissed off by the turn of events. "And Andréa, ensure you are ready to leave with me at 5 pm. The twins will be excited to have us both home for dinner."

Andy was startled by the request. "Um, of course. Yes, Miranda."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda worked on her puzzle as Nigel and the art department provided a less than inspiring Run-through. It was like every single one of them had lost what little mental faculty they had at the sight of her with Andréa. She was bored by the meeting, shooting down insipid ideas quickly as her hands pieced together the photograph.

Glancing down at the puzzle, Miranda adored the finished product. She wished she had a frame to put it in. Glancing down into the box she spotted a folded handwritten note. She couldn't wait to read it. Raising her eyes, she caught Nigel's eyes and saw his amusement. "Enough, if no one other than Nigel has any fresh ideas, I refuse to have any more of my time wasted. That's all." She watched as the team trudged dejectedly through the outer office while unfolding the letter. She spun around towards the windows and started to read.

_**You somehow got me all worked up again today, Miranda. Do you realise just how gorgeous you were in that fitted DKNY dress?**_ _**The**_ _**way it clung over the curve of your breasts, hips and ass. Oh dear Lord, you are delicious!**_

_**I went for dinner**_**_ and drinks tonight with Nigel, and upon getting home, I shucked out of my clothes the instant I'd got through the door. __I slipped between my cold sheets, and for some strange reason, I could smell your scent surrounding me. _**

**_As __I lay there, waiting for the sheets to grow warm, I remembered the feel of your hand on my lower back as you moved ahead of me to the elevator on the way to the meeting with Balmain. _****_I know it was an unconscious gesture, but it was one that had my breath catching. __I doubt you even realise how much your touch affects me_**.

_**With thoughts of you running through my mind as I tried to settle into sleep, I moved my fingers lightly up my sides and over my breasts. I imagined it was your hands moving over me, and when a small whimper escaped from my throat I was glad to be alone in my apartment. **__**I imagined what it would be like to kiss you and could not stop myself from moving my hand back down my body. My thighs parted to allow access to my most intimate areas and instantly, my fingers were coated with my arousal.**_

_**You simply wouldn't believe how swollen and ready I get just from the thought of you.**_

_**Every touch I gave myself was for you, Miranda. Every feeling belonged to you, in the hope it may, one day, be a prelude of the pleasure we could experience together. I saw your face in my mind, looking up at me from between my thighs, your tongue flicking lazily over my clit, your eyes shining up at me as I quivered against your mouth in ecstasy.**_

_**I crave more than my fingers can ever give me. My breathing becomes ragged as I touch myself to fantasies of you, whispering your name, calling to you in the depth of my self-pleasure. I become lost in my fantasies, unaware of my surroundings or the volume of my cries as I climax, forever with your name on my lips.**_

_**M**__**y imagination will not let me rest. I'm always fully aroused again by the time my breathing returns to normal, and I worry that my desire for you will never leave me. The only outlet I have, other than fucking myself raw, is to write, it is the only outlet I have that allows me to expel all the feeling's inside me.**_

**_Just being around you leaves my heart aching, so much so that I can't bear it anymore.__ And so, I have decided it is time to leave Runway, but I will do so in the knowledge that no one will ever compare to you._**

_**I have everything to lose by telling you of the deep passion I hold for you, that is so far removed from the usual hero-worship you encounter daily, and you will either blackball me or not, as you **__**choose. To put it bluntly, I cannot go back out into the world without the knowledge you are aware of my love for you.**_

Miranda felt the single tear trickling down her cheek, to land on the paper shaking in her hand and blotting Andréa's signature and the date.

To have those words used for her, to be provided with a description of the intimacies Andréa enacted upon herself, with her in mind, was vastly overwhelming. She had known for a while the younger woman held affection for her, it was clearly obvious. The words she had written though were intensely powerful, emotional and heartfelt, but she also sensed the truth behind them. They left her aching with desire in a way she had never experienced before.

Moving to her bathroom, Miranda splashed cold water across her cheeks and the back of her neck. Patting the damp skin dry, she worked quickly to fix her makeup and ran a brush through her hair, ensuring she looked as perfect as possible. She stepped back into her office and saw a new gift on her desk beside a puzzle. Curious, she opened it to see the ornate silver photo frame. It had been engraved in Andréa's neat script.

_**Together, in hope**_

They were fitting words, a fitting tribute to what she felt for the brunette. Outside of her work, the only people ever to let her experience hope were her precious Bobbsey's. Perhaps Andréa could do the same. She put the puzzle photo in the frame and placed it beside one she had of the twins She made a decision she knew would change things forever. "Coat, bag," Miranda called out. "Emily, cancel the rest of my day. Andréa, you are coming with me.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

They sat side by side as Roy navigated the traffic heading up to the Upper East Side. Miranda stared off into the window deep in thought. Andy thought about all the things she wished she was brave enough to say, worried she was going to make a fool of herself. When they pulled up outside the townhouse, Miranda stepped from the car. Bending slightly, she gripped Andy's hand and tugged her across the back seat, unwilling to wait for her to step around the car. "Come along, darling" Miranda said, tapping her foot impatiently waiting for Andy to unfold herself from the vehicle, Miranda entwined their fingers and pulled her along quickly towards the front door. She let go of Andy's hand to open the door but didn't look behind her, it seemed as if she knew Andy was there.

Andy cast a quick glance over her shoulder and saw Roy smirk as he gave her a double thumbs up. She took a deep, calming breath as Miranda pushed the front door open. Following the older woman, she was stunned to see Miranda drop her handbag and keys before finding herself being pressed against the door, her arms full of the smaller woman as she nuzzled her neck and inhaled her scent.

Andy pushed off the door and reversed their position, causing Miranda to gasp in surprise. Her mouth hovered over Miranda's, her breath whispering over the older woman's. She dropped her hands below Miranda's pencil skirt. Hitching it up to her waist, Andy's hand moving her soaked panties to the side to cup her. A loud moan tore through the air and Andy couldn't decide which one of them it had come from. She let her long fingers move slowly through wet folds as her lips crashed into Miranda's.

She moaned loudly as Miranda's hands came up to tangle into her hair and wrench her head back, almost painfully, breaking their kiss. Miranda's hips moved rhythmically seeking further contact. "Inside." She hissed, fighting to remain in control.

The small hint of pleading in Miranda's voice had Andy feeling exhilarated. Andy rubbed her clit teasingly slow. "Mm, not yet." She whispered. Andy placed her arm under Miranda's ass and picked her up effortlessly, forcing her to wrap her legs around her hips. The additional contact against Miranda's clit caused by their close embrace had her moaning. Andy slid her fingers down to tease Miranda's dripping core, pressing her thumb against her clit instead as she slipped two fingers inside the older woman.

"Oh, fuuuuuck!" Miranda growled out hoarsely.

Andy had never heard anything as beautiful as Miranda in the throes of passion. She thrust her fingers inside, twisting them and hitting Miranda's sweet spot and pushing her towards her climax. Miranda's body spasmed while Andy continued to press against her g-spot and clit until Miranda fell limp against her, her breathing harsh against Andy's ear. Andy gently extracted her fingers causing Miranda to moan. She carried Miranda through the foyer and stepped into her study. She made to lie Miranda down on the sofa but the older woman refused to let go. Andy sat on the edge of the sofa with Miranda still wrapped around her waiting for her to get herself under control.

She felt the older woman's shuddering breaths against her neck and understood the growing wetness against her was from Miranda's tears. With gentleness, she tilted Miranda's face up to catch her eyes. With the pad of her thumb, she swiped at the tears. She leaned in to kiss Miranda softly. Miranda squeezed her tightly as she returned the kiss. Andy broke the kiss, and looked down, blushing, unable to believed she'd just fucked Miranda against her front door. It was so far from what she'd actually wanted to do, which was to talk about possibly seeing each other and work towards making love. She was embarrassed by her loss of control. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

The apology had Miranda trying to pull away, her eyes filling with hurt. Andy held her closer. "Put me down, Andréa," Miranda demanded. Andy quickly released Miranda and watched as she stood unsteadily, pulling her skirt down and smoothing it across her thighs. "Just leave," Miranda stated coldly.

"What? Why?" Andy asked sitting back.

"Well, you obviously regret..." Miranda started.

"Don't put words into my mouth, Miranda. Did I actually say that? No." Andy brushed her jaw and caught the scent of Miranda on her fingers. "God, you are something else." She raised her head to look her in the face. Seeing the raised eyebrow and pursed lips Andy shook her head. "I was apologising for not taking the time to make love to you as I've wanted for so long. I was apologising for making you cry." She stood and stepped away, holding back her own tears. She wouldn't cry in front of the editor. "I thought you'd...never mind..."

Miranda followed blindly, unable to believe she'd jumped to conclusions and ruined things so quickly. "I'm sorry. Please, don't leave me." Andy stalled, Miranda never pleaded for anything. Turning on her heel, she saw the despair in her blue eyes. She hated that she had been part of the cause of it. Moving quickly she pushed herself into Miranda's personal space and wrapped her up in her arms. Miranda's hands clutched at the back of her shirt desperately. "Tell me I've not messed this up," Miranda demanded.

Andy held on tighter, knowing that she never wanted to let go. "We are fine. It'll be okay. I promise."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda was in a state of absolute contentment, wrapped around Andréa, she felt safe. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced. After pulling Andréa back to her study, she'd offered reassurances that Andréa's lack of restraint had not been unwelcome, admitting she had never climaxed as hard. They had taken the time to kiss leisurely and she'd found that the simple act was like an act of worship. As much as their kisses, and light caresses, delighted her senses, Miranda enjoyed the comfortable silence that grew between them as Andréa held her close and she listened to the steady beat of her heart. She'd fallen into a light sleep surrounded by Andréa's warmth.

That was how the twins had found them upon entering the townhouse after school. She felt Andréa stir beneath her and caught the small movement as she brought her finger to her lips and offered a small shush. It was a wonderful gesture, the knowledge that Andréa did not wish for her to be disturbed was heartwarming. She opened her eyes and smiled at her Bobbsey's.

They were smiling widely and almost bouncing with excitement. Unwilling to extract herself from Andréa's warmth, she simply settled on her side and opened her arms to her daughters. They launched themselves at them and she caught them up in her arms, smothering them with kisses until they giggled. What made the moment perfect was Andréa's arms wrapping around the three of them and holding them all against her gently, as if they were the most precious things in the world. She looked up into the dark, expressive eyes and it was as if time stood still. She saw the genuine heart and pure soul of the brunette and was amazed by it. She couldn't believe how lucky she was, and she was thankful that she'd taken a chance on the smart, beautiful woman in her arms.

Miranda decided she would make good and pay Andréa back for the explosive orgasm she'd had her hands. Miranda turned back toward Andréa so she could fully embrace her. She placed a chaste kiss on her lips causing her daughters to gasp. "My darling, I let Cara have the evening off to go on a date, what would you like me to order for dinner?"

The twins sat up and offered Andréa their best puppy eyes. "Pizza." Cassidy coughed. Caroline pouted adorably but her blue eyes expressed her hope.

"Pizza sounds good." Andréa grinned as Miranda frowned and glared at her daughters.

"Do not let my daughter's twin pouts of destruction sway you," Miranda stated, her lips twitching as they glared at her. "If you wish to eat Ethiopian, I will present it to you."

"Hey, I like pizza. Pepperoni and mushroom. Yummo." Miranda couldn't help the smile that appeared as her daughters threw themselves at Andréa and she started tickling them. The sound of their laughter was simply stunning. It was loud, unrestrained and joyous. She swore she would remember this moment forever.

Deciding to put an end to the tickle war before her twins broke Andréa, she tapped her daughter's on their noses causing them to break into fresh giggles "Homework. If you finish before dinner, I will allow you to watch a movie, with popcorn." The twins squealed happily and ran from the room, clattering noisily up the stairs in their haste. Miranda eyed the brunette, who squirmed under her scrutiny. "Do I make you nervous, Andréa?"

"A little, yeah," Andréa admitted. "But I'm not nervous right now."

"No?" Miranda queried.

Andréa swept in and kissed her thoroughly, lapping at Miranda's lip before teasing the tip of her tongue with her own. Miranda's hands moved up under Andréa's shirt and she trailed her manicured nails up soft, warm skin causing the brunette to break away and take a ragged breath. "Upstairs?"

"I don't think..." She cut Andréa's words out with a searing kiss.

"I'll find you something comfortable to wear and you can tell me about your gifts," Miranda smirked. "I was surprised to hear that Irv's rather large gift wasn't for me."

Andréa blushed. "Two dozen long-stemmed yellow roses."

"But you dislike roses?" Miranda's eyebrow rose. "And yellow, for friendship?"

"The man's seriously got no idea." Andréa grinned. "Unlike you. How did you know the way to my heard was Austen?"

Miranda found herself laughing and shook her head unwilling to give up her source. "Come, my darling." Miranda stood and held her hand out. It was grasped warmly. She led Andréa up the stairs to her bedroom and as she looked around with wide eyes, Miranda leaned against the door and flipped the lock.

At the sound, Andréa spun around and raised an eyebrow at her. "I may have one final Valentine's surprise," Miranda whispered, pulling her blouse free and starting to pull the buttons free.

She watched as Andréa's eyes darkened to almost black and pushed forward, to pull the brunette's clothes free of her delicious body. She knew she'd get her greatest wish, to lay the brunette down and love her so hard she would never leave.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
